Space
=Races= Aasimar See here for specific details on aasimar appearance and abilities. Aasimar are quite rare in the universe. Angels originate from the plane of Elysium, and for the most part have not migrated to other planes in large number. A few have however integrated into other planes, either the mortal plane or the first world. As a result aasimar are few and far between, and have no cohesive organization. Aasimar tend to be prone to wanderlust and adventuring. Carbuncles See here for specific details on carbuncle appearance and abilities. Carbuncles were the first race to travel into space, and as a result can often be quite arrogant. By the time other races appeared in space, Carbuncles had already established themselves and had explored several other planets and systems. Carbuncles originate from the planet Tuvofar in the Ryora system. To aid in the exploration of other systems, Carbuncles built a massive space station called Space Cat One close to the nearest system, Baptu, and over time ventured out to discover other systems. While many carbuncles originate from Tuvofar, there's an equally large population on Space Cat One, which many treat as a second home. Some carbuncles have also spread to other planets and may come from there. Carbuncles are typically prideful of wherever they come from, having reasons why their home is the best. Carbuncles are industrious and curious, naturally seeking to learn more about the nature of the universe and everything in it. Most say this is why they were the first into space. Carbuncle structures, and the state of their cities, are generally clean and efficient. Carbuncles frequently form organizations and groups to accomplish important tasks, and are very commonly captains on ships. Carbuncles are quick to give orders and take charge, even when they have no actual authority. As a result of these traits, they also have a strong sense of self-importance. Politically, carbuncles lean toward democracy to make decisions. Every carbuncle has their own ideas of what would work best, and they learned centuries ago that the only way to get anything done is to vote on it. Religiously, carbuncles worship one of three different unnamed deities, although being atheist is also common. Most carbuncles worship The Goddess, a powerful magician carbuncle said to be the first of their kind who created the race and fought the forces of evil so that carbuncles could grow and develop. The next largest representation is for The Outcast, said to be one of the earliest carbuncles who is considered evil by the followers of The Goddess, but viewed as a free-thinker who paved his own path instead of blindly following tradition. The last is The Star, an ever-present symbol represented in the sky which supposedly guides carbuncles day-to-day, including pushing them into space. Followers of The Star believe that it's represented in the gems on their foreheads, and predates The Goddess or may even have been the source of her power (and the power of all carbuncles). Carbuncles were integral in the creation of synthetics and the founding of the Coalition. Debets See here for specific details on debet appearance and abilities. Debets were the second race to venture into space, although long after carbuncles had already been exploring other systems. Debets are aggressive tradesmen, famously having only ventured into space to find more people and more goods to work with. The long-standing joke is that the first words debets said upon meeting carbuncles were "So what do you have to trade?" Debets can sometimes be shady or underhanded if it means making a good deal. Most debets spend their lives dealing in trade and commerce. Debets are good craftsmen and have filled an important role in the Coalition by working on building ships and supplying much-needed manual labor. Their bodies are strong and durable due to the high gravity on their homeworld, and they often work long hours without complaint. Their lives and culture are built around hard work, and in their hierarchy, only the most hard-working and successful debets are deemed important. Their government is based around a sort of transitional oligarchy. A few individuals work their way to the top and become the most successful, having power while at the top and making changes based on their knowledge and wisdom. However, seats cycle frequently as other ideas rise to the top and different individuals become more successful, driving the public to obey them instead. However, not all debets are competitive, and many are perfectly happy with their roles of steady labor. Debets come from Mith in the Bethare system. Not long after the Coalition invited limaxes and xixchil, debets began building a centralized trade hub between the three systems. The largest and most successful trade organization at the time was Perseus, which funded and created the space station. Due to its unmatched location and size, Perseus is now a semi-permanent holder of power among the debets, and its rules and taxes influence nearly all trade in the universe. Limaxes See here for specific details on limax appearance and abilities. Synthetics See here for specific details on synthetic appearance and abilities. Tieflings See here for specific details on tiefling appearance and abilities. Tieflings are not rare in the universe, but they are very disorganized. Tieflings are part demon creatures. Historically, demons migrated from the plane of Tartarus, run out after a very long war with a race of creatures called ocari. While mostly evil, demons migrated to other planes, including the mortal plane and first world, and began to integrate into the societies and cultures there. Tieflings are more commonly neutral as a result, though are still individuals and may lean one way or the other. Tieflings have no home planet, or even a home plane. They are hybrids of different creatures, and so no two are alike. Tieflings are generally adopted by other races in which they're born to, or even orphaned or outcast depending on the area. As a result, tieflings have no coherent culture or belief system. Tieflings are typically hardened individuals with an itch to prove themselves in any way possible. Many are loners or addicts, prone to a life of self-harm and recklessness. After a life and history of hardships, many tieflings end up becoming assassins, pirates, and smugglers. Some view having a tiefling on board their ship as a status symbol of sorts. Tieflings can be intimidating and dangerous creatures, generally not afraid to do what needs to be done. Some of the "softer" races intentionally seek out tieflings for protection or to do dangerous tasks. Others shun tieflings due to their history as evil demons, believing their near-destruction was deserved. Xixchil See here for specific details on xixchil appearance and abilities. =Locations= Bethare System The Bethare system lies in the lowest region of the mortal plane. The yellow star has only two planets, including Mith, the debet homeworld. Mith is a sort of junk planet, mostly overrun by unclean industry and scrap. Trade and hoarding are fairly common, and the world has numerous mines which are tapped for precious resources, although the frequency in which large collections of metal are lost and found cause prices to fluctuate heavily. Mith itself has a very high gravity and is uncomfortable for most races to be on for very long. Due to this fact, many debets have moved off world, and Mith only has about 50,000 residents. Mitore System The Mitore system is in the Eastern section of the mortal plane, deep in the forbidden zone. This small system has two planets, the larger of which being Estreicher. Estreicher is a hybrid mechanical planet; it has natural growth and a biology underneath a layer of machines and metal. Numerous ships have crashed and been salvaged to add tot he pile of scrap and metal. As a result the planet is well-defended. Estreicher is home to the pirate group Mirage, and about 250,000 residents. Perseus Station Perseus Station is a large space station that is centrally located between the Bethare, Kanan, and Ryora systems. The station itself is fairly clean due to the influence of other races, especially carbuncles. While primarily run by debets, all races are seen here in large number. Perseus Station is primarily a trade hub, and all forms of materials, supplies, and magic items can be found here. There is a small population of residents and workers who tend to the systems and life support of the station, but most who live here actually work here, buying and selling. Perseus has its own fleet of ships which regularly travel to and from other planets to bring and deliver supplies of all kinds. Perseus Station has about 75,000 permanent residents and workers. Prison Dimension Lockdown The prison dimension lockdown exists in the lower East section of the mortal plane. The lockdown itself is fairly large, although mostly empty space. The lockdown is a series of metal walls of varying materials, with over a dozen reinforced sections to prevent being breached. The area inside is sealed multiple times, and designed to reseal if breached. The area is a dead zone for magic and is used as an entryway to a pocket dimension in which a handful of ocari are trapped, unable to escape due to the dead zone of magic on the other end. The lockdown itself is well-guarded with strong armor and a variety of guns, and has a constant population of about 25,000 guards and ships. Ryora System The Ryora system resides almost dead-center in the mortal plane. The star is large and white and home to four planets. Tuvofar is the carbuncle homeworld. The planet has a strong atmosphere which protects it from harm and makes it glow a bright cyan in space. The planet is almost 90% water, but the small strips of land are generally populated. Much vegetation grows on the surface of the water, providing oxygen for the land-dwelling creatures. Carbuncles have created a few major cities, the largest of which being Fal'Cie, where the headquarters for most space-related activities are handled. The rest of the planet is industrial, either growing food or dealing in trade of various kinds, as well as being home to several large universities. The planet is home to about 200,000 individuals. Sol System The Sol system is in the Northwest section of the mortal plane, in the quiet sector, and is home to two planets. Monde is the larger of two planets, and is a diverse planet home to numerous species. Monde is unusual in its position and advancement, having developed to the point of space flight far faster than surrounding systems. Monde is home to about 200,000 individuals. Space Cat One Space Cat One resides in a static location in space, inbetween the Baptu and Ryora systems. Built by carbuncles, the station is home to about 100,000 individuals, and is both a trade hub and a place of government and education. There are also farms and gardens that create food here, so as to be self-sustaining. Officially, much of the decisions on behalf of the Coalition are done here, and officials and higher-ranking officers within the Coalition have offices and houses here. The ship is capable of defending itself, although has never faced a major threat. =Groups= Altima Altima is the name of the fleet of ships owned by the ocari. Knowledge of the ocari is limited, as ocari have very rarely come to the mortal plane. It's known that only about 1000 ocari exist, but that each ship can be piloted by one creature, so there may be upwards of 1000 Altima ships. The ships are known to be massive and powerful, and none have so far been captured. Altima is a severe threat to the Coalition and is listed as DOS (destroy on sight). The Ancients The ancients are an extremely old race of dragons. Ancients do not die of old age and may live for billions of years, and potentially predate all creatures on the mortal plane. Ancients come in a variety of types, being able to control elements of fire, ice, and even time. Ancients have the ability to travel freely through space, as well as the ability to advance the rate at which magic evolves on a planet. Few ancients are known to exist, as many have been killed and some are captured by lawless groups for the magical fields they generate. The Baphomet Fleet The Baphomet Fleet is a group of ships belonging to the demons that originally came from Tartarus. Although very few ships are still in working order, a few still remain and are even in use. Generally, groups of demons or tieflings control these ships, and most are confined to the forbidden zone. As demons are generally evil creatures, the Baphomet Fleet is considered a threat to the Coalition. The Coalition The Coalition is comprised of members of all space races, and is the primary leading force in the universe. The Coalition was formed by carbuncles after meeting with debets, after deciding that an alliance would be necessary. Over time, as other races entered the picture, they too were introduced. The Coalition's main goals are peace, diplomacy, and trade (although trade is more primarily done through Perseus). The Coalition has a large fleet of ships and explorers, as well as a military to take care of threats and deal with pirates. The Coalition has a strict policy of not interfering with underdeveloped planets called The Prime Directive. Current issues for the Coalition include the impending threat of the ocari and the constant threats by other groups. The Coalition generally uses Space Cat One as a base of operations. Halo Halo is the name of the fleet of ships owned by the angels, from the plane of Elysium. Very little is known about these ships because they're very rare on the mortal plane, although they are capable of traveling to outer planes. Mirage Mirage is the largest and most organized pirate organization. The group deals in hijacking trade ships and extortion. Mirage is based on the planet of Estreicher in the Mitore system. While the location of the base is known, the area is deep in the forbidden zone and heavily guarded. Mirage has their own custom fleet of ships, generally built for combat. Mobius Mobius is considered a constant threat in the universe. They have no known base of operations, although are presumed to be centered somewhere in the forbidden zone. Mobius is a lawless organization that dabbles in time travel. They have highly-advanced ships and have never been successfully captured or destroyed. While their actual goal is unknown, their agents appear and disappear in alarming locations. The Old Machines The Old Machines are a group of mechanical creatures that reside in the Ajek system, known to inhabit the planets of Vitalis and Gradac. While not ships, the Old Machines are incredibly titanic constructs made of metal that are hostile to anything they see. They are outfitted with powerful weapons and fire upon anything that threatens their airspace. They are also capable of passing from the planets and into space, but have never been observed to stray far from their system. The Old Machines are the original reason that a portion of the universe was labeled as a forbidden zone. The actual nature of and goals of the Old Machines are a complete mystery. Perseus Perseus is the largest trade organization in the universe, dealing with all types of products and goods from the three major systems, as well as trade coming in from other places. Primarily focused on the Perseus Station, trade is organized across the universe. Perseus is allied with the Coalition and does not interfere with underdeveloped planets, but does mine uninhabited planets that have important resources. Perseus has its own fleet of ships, but they are mostly cargo ships. Category:Space Category:Worlds